Book Two of the Healed Pain Series-I Am Only Yours
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: After Sora's capture and technical death, Yui, Shu, and Subaru are working together to help her become her old self again. But Yui has a few other issues on her plate. One, she has to choose someone to drink her blood, and two, a strange women has started showing up. Will she survive through telling Ayato how she feels among other things? Sequel to 'I Refuse To Leave You Alone'
1. Chapter 1-Unexpected Caring

**I'M BACK BITCHES! I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but for some reason fanfiction . net is denying me the spelling/grammar check so I'm slightly screwed there. And I'm to lazy to try and contact a Beta. Half of the time they never reply, the other half they never send the chapter back of they just seem to drop off the site. Anyway, I'm back with this story. This one will also be a little short because I decided to change it to Yui x Ayato and follow the anime with my own added effects. Both ways, I hope you guys enjoy! I'm sorry this took so long by the way! Important stuff down below! Sorry it's a little short as well.**

* * *

Chapter One

Unexpected Caring

O~O Yui O~O

I walked down the hallway to Subaru's I reached the closed door, I gave a quiet knock. It had been a few weeks since Sora had woken up, and I wanted to see how she was doing. As the door opened a little, I saw Subaru poke his head out.

"Oh, hi Yui, come on in." he said opening the door the rest of the way. I gave a nod and walked into his room. He closed the door behind me and led me over to his couch. I saw Sora sleeping.

"How's she doing?" I asked kneeling down and taking a small hold on her hand.

"I don't know, I've been letting her drink from me, but her personality was wiped clean. I asked Reiji what I should do, and he said to try and nudge her back to her old self. I'm doing the best I can, but I don't know nearly as much as you do about her." he said slumping against the wall. I smiled a little.

"How about I help you out? And also, how long has it been since you had blood, Subaru?" I asked

"Right before Sora was taken, why?" he asked. My eyes widened. Subaru had been looking sickly, and now I understood why.

"Subaru! You need to drink some blood! It's been almost a month!" I said.

He looked towards the ground. "I haven't noticed..." He slipped down to the floor. I walked over and knelt in front of him, pulling him into a hug. "Yui...I'm scarred...what if I can't get her back to normal?" he asked quietly. It was weird to see Subaru so vulnerable.

"I'm going to help you, and we're going to make my sister the polite kick-ass she was before all of this happened. Her memories are still there, so all we need to do is start by fixing her so that she will talk to us. Then we can charge down the hill after that." I said looking at him with a defiant look. He gave a silent nod.

"It just...hurts. I didn't know her for that long when I first met her, and I fell in love with her. We weren't even together for two days before she was almost killed. She's my mate...I'm scared that she'll never come back to us..." he whispered crying a little bit. I patted him on the shoulder and walked over to to Sora. Her eyes were open and she was staring of into space. Suddenly her eyes snapped to mine and she slowly sat up, never losing eye contact. She grabbed my hand, looking like she was about to cry.

"Can...drink?" she asked softly. Subaru came over but I stopped him from coming any closer.

"You haven't had any blood to drink in a long time, I'll let her drink some of my blood this time." he gave a silent nod and back away. I sat next to my sister and pulled my hair to the side. Sora slowly scooted over and then latched onto my neck. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Yu...i." she said quietly. Subaru and I looked at her in shock. He quickly walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Sora, do you recognize me?" he asked on the verge of tears. She gave a slow nod.

"Subaru." she said with a little more ease. He grabbed her hands and kissed her cheek. I smiled jumping up.

"I'll go tell the others that she's awake." he gave a nod and I ran out of the room to go find Shu. He was, of course, in the bathtub with his cloths on.

"What is it?" he asks quietly

"It's Sora, she started speaking a little. He sat up and looked over at me.

"What?"

"She asked for some blood and after that she was able to focus on us and she said our names. I'm thinking that we'll actually be able to make progress with getting her back!" I said excitedly. Shu got out of the water and walked over and hugged me.

"I'll go say hi to her later. I'm assuming you haven't told the others yet?" I shook my head. "I'll go with you then. Let's start by asking Reiji to gather everyone. I nodded and we walked quickly to Reiji, and then going down to the dining room. When everyone was finally there, I jumped up and down.

"What's got you so excited, Bitch-chan?" Laito assked. I burst into a smile.

"Sora's condition has improved a little bit. She was actually able to focus and respond to Subaru and I. She also vocally asked for blood and was able to say Subaru and my name's. We're thinking that now since she can at least respond a little bit, we can make more progress with getting her back to how she was before, or at least close."

"That is good news indeed." Reiji said while pushing up his glasses. "I will have to ask Subaru if I can talk to her and see if I can put together anything that help with getting her back." I nodded

"I'm sure there must be something out there to help her. Thank you." I said bowing in his direction.

"There is no need to thank me, she is one of us now." I nodded

"Do you think she'll be able to tell us anything about what happened to her there?" Laito asked

"I'd rather not ask her." Shu said "She went through hell there and technically died. I don't want to stress her to much since she just started barely talking. So for now, I say we leave it alone." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After a few people saying a few more things, we all headed our separate ways. When I entered my room, I wasn't surprised to Ayato there. I walked over sat on my bed, and pulled my hair to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"You want blood, don't you?" I asked

"In a minute, but you're not even fighting?" he asked

"Not today, I'm in a good mood, so I won't fight today. It's been a while anyway." He nodded

"I'm happy for your sister by the way. I'm glad she's getting better." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I'm just surprised that you would say that."

"Subaru claimed her, so she's part of the family. I didn't dislike her either, I was upset when she was taken, to." I nodded. It stung a little bit, hearing him say that since he treated me like crap. I had admitted to myself that I had grown to care for Ayato. It had been growing in my head ever since he had thrown me in the pool and kissed me.

"By the way, your deadlines coming up. Reiji gave you some leeway because of Sora, but still." he said randomly.

"I know."

"Have you chosen?"

"I think so."

"You think?"

"Yup."

"Why think?"

"Because I have feelings for the person and I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to admit it to them." I replied simply, keeping my heart rate somewhat normal.

"Oh? Why not just do it?"

"Because I'm pretty sure they care about someone else."

"Why let me drink your blood?"

"Because I haven't chosen yet so I'm still fair game which means I couldn't stop you anyway."

"So you've learned."

"I guess so."

"I'll drink now." I gave a small smile and tilted my head to the side, giving him easy access. He quickly jumped over and sank his fangs into my neck. But with that, something weird happened. All sounds faded and things got slightly blurry, and then the woman appeared. I felt my heart clench but I couldn't move.

_'You'll be mine soon enough, girl.'_

Everything went back to normal when I heard Ayato yell my name. I snapped out of my trance and looked over at Ayato who looked like he was worried for a second, but it quickly disappeared when he saw I was 'back'.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked

"I have no idea." I replied trying to get my head around what just happened

"Well anyway, can you make me a promise?"

"Sure?"

"Tell Reiji who you chose tomorrow. I'd rather not drink your blood if you're in a confused state." I gave a nod.

"Sure." He gave a nod and then walked out the door.

Great, just great. Now I had to work up enough courage to pretty much confess to Ayato. Oh well...I talk to Subaru, Shu, and Sora tomorrow before I do it. Hopefully things go alright tomorrow. But more importantly, who was that woman?

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be since I start school again on Monday. Hopefully somewhat soon. I would also like to ask for some support on one of my other stories. It's called 'A Feared Love For Someone Broken' and I would love to continue the story because I feel like it's a good thing for me to be writing it. I might explain why in that story if you're interested. Anyway, it's a K-pop fanfic with Ren from Nu'est and an OFC. Thank you all for your support, and I'll see you all soon hopefully.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2-Finality And A Sort Of Conf

**Hey guys! I'm back again, sorry this took so long. I'm still getting the hang of writing again so this chapters still a little short. But hey, I'm back again! Things have bee going on recently, same as they always do when I just want to sit down and work on my stories -_-**

**The delay is shortly my fault though. I want to be a writer when I get older and I have been working on an original story idea and have gotten pretty far with it, either way, I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Finality And A Sort Of Confession**

It was now the next day, and I new what I had to do. But before I sealed my doom, I wanted to visit Sora, Subaru, and Shu. I got ready to face the day, and then headed to see my family. When I arrived at Subaru's door and walked in, I saw Sora resting her head on Subaru's shoulder and Shu looking at me.

"Seriously, how do you know when I want to talk to you?" I muttered sitting down next to Shu.

"Because we're awesome that way." Subaru said with a little smile. It seemed that ever since yesterday Subaru's mood had improved drastically, Sora also seemed to be doing better. Everything seemed to be getting better for the two of them, I was glad.

"How are you feeling, Sora?" I asked my sister. She actually gave a smile.

"Good." Subaru's smile grew brighter and he kissed her temple.

"Something with your blood helped her start coming back. Ever since she's been talking more, although it's mostly just single words, she isn't spacing out as much, and she really has an emotionless face. Thank you, Yui."

"No problem. We could try having her drink my blood more often and see if that helps."

"If you don't mind."

"Which I don't, so, the reason I'm here. As you know, I decided who I wanted to drink me blood a long time ago. Since it's getting close to the deadline, I figured I might as well get it over with and tell Reiji. But I was wondering if it would be at all possible that he would agree to holding off on tell him." It was silent for a few seconds before Shu spoke up.

"With how much both you and Sora have become a part of the family, if you explain a little bit he'll understand. He's at least somewhat reasonable." I nodded and looked at my sister and her mate.

"Go for it." she smiled.

"Just be careful. I heard Ayato walking around muttering about something you said last night. As soon as he finds out that you chose him, you'll have to dea with him confronting you about your feelings, and we all know how Ayato is." Subaru said.

"I know, that's why I'm going to ask Reiji to hold of on telling him or having me tell him." They all nodded and after some comfortable silence, I stood up and straitened my skirt. "Well, I guess it's time to face the music." I said, and then I walked out the door to go and find Reiji.

It took a little while to find him, he was in the first place I should have looked in, his room. He was in his room and was making some concoction. What, I had no idea. When I finally gained the courage to speak, my voice cam out quietly.

"Reiji?" I asked

"What is it, Yui. And don't just stand there, it's rude." I nodded silently and walked over and stood infront of him.

"I've chosen the person who I want to drink my blood, but I have a request."

"What is the request?"

"I want to wait a little while longer to tell them that I chose them. A situation came up and it has made thing a little more difficult to tell them than it should be. Is it alright that I wait?" Reiji glared a little, but nodded.

"You have your reasons for not wanting them to know yet, but at least you have chosen. Who is it?" he finished

"...It's Ayato." Reiji nodded again silently

"I understand now, I heard him muttering about you saying that you had feelings for the person you had chosen. I'm assuming you ment him from what you just told me. And since he knows this information, you don'y want to tel him because that would basically be you saying you love him?" I nodded quickly. Suddenly, Reiji gave small smile.

"Take as long as you need, I understand. I wish you the best of luck. I'll inform the others of the situation though...you have chosen so they shouldn't be aloud to drink you blood. Take care Yui. And byt the way? I'm glad Sora's coming back. You both have wormed you way into our family, and though us brothers may not care for each other we do care about you two." he said being uncharacteristically nice. I smiled back and cautiously gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much..." I said before I quickly pulled away and took off to go find Ayato that I fulfilled his request. Surprisingly I ran into him when when I was running down the halls. When we ran into each other, we both tumbled to the ground, with me landing on top of him in a straddling position. When I realized our position I tried to get off quickly, but he had grabbed a hold of my waist and held me where I was.

"So, Pancake, have you talked to Reiji yet?" he asked with a smirk. I tried to get off again, but he only tightened his grip on me.

"I just did, I was trying to find you so I could tell you." I thought I saw a quick look of sadness in his eyes as I said that, but I disappeared before I could take a closer loof at it.

"So, I guess you're off limits now, huh." I quickly shook my head.

"Until I'm ready to confront them about it, Reiji said that everyone can still drink my blood." I said a little to quickly. Ayato's smirk grew.

"With how fast you said that, it's almost like you _want _me to suck your blood. You dirty girl, do want an orgy or something?" He telaported us to his room and he pinned me down to his bed, baring his fangs before I could even think. I spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"How do you know it wasn't you I chose?" I asked in a challenging voice. After realize what I said, I froze. Ayato's grip on my wrists loosened and I quickly got out of his grip and ran to my room. When I finally reached the slightly safe room, I fell to my knees next to my bed and pulled off my rosary and held it in my hands crying.

"Oh dear God...what have I done?" I cried

* * *

**HAHAHAH! Not so much a cliff hanger! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Now, time for the shout outs!**

**Favorite~  
****CherryBlossomThomas 01-17-2015**

**Lunei22 01-25-2015  
****PurebloodPrincess09 01-02-2015  
****WitchHunter Cross 01-03-2015  
****trolergaytuns 01-02-2015**

**Follows~  
****CherryBlossomThomas 01-17-2015  
****GreyTrumpet 01-26-2015  
****Lunei22 01-25-2015  
****trolergaytuns 01-02-2015**

**Reviews~**

**CherryBlossomThomas chapter 1 . Jan 17  
****Can't wait for more Ayato x Yui moments 3**

**Me-THEY WILL BE HERE SOON!**

**Sarina chapter 1 . Jan 5  
****Good chapter and I ship Ayato x Yui so i'm really gonna read more. Are you going to do some more moments between them?**

**Me-Why of corse! That's what this story is about! And thank you for wanting to read more!**

**WitchHunter Cross chapter 1 . Jan 3  
****Thank you for finally! Doing a sequal!**

**Me-I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I could to!**


	3. Chapter 3-Sobara and Confrontations

**Chapter 3**

**Sobara and Confrontations**

**~Subaru~**

I watched Sora as she was sleeping, she seemed to be doing better, but she still had nightmares about what happened to her, which is understandable since her heart was ripped out after she had been violated in multiple ways. I was brought back to my senses when I heard a moan, I looked over at her as her eyes fluttered open. When she saw me, she gave a smile and sat up slowly.

"Subaru." She slowly nudged her self over so she could hug me. When she pulled away she put her hand on my cheek, and then I put my hand over hers. She leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips and than looked outside, her eyes widening. "Full...moon?" I took a quick look and smile. It had been three months since that night. The night that I had claimed her as my mate. I was surprised I was craving blood or anything right now. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yes...do you remember that nigh, three months ago?" I asked with a bittersweet smile. She gave a nod. I leaned forward and rested my head on her shoulder, beginning to cry. "You said you would never leave me alone, you gave yourself completely to me. And than you were taken away from me...I fail to protect you...and now you're broken...I don't deserve you..." I whispered. She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her, she was crying. She leaned forward and kissed me, when she pulled away she rested her forehead against mine.

"Not...your fault. Never." She forced out, she concentrated on her words, forcing them out. "Love...I love...you. Always will." She rested my head on her shoulder again. "Drink." She stated simply. I tried to pull away but she kept me there.

"If I do that, I won't be able to stop myself..." I whispered.

"Then don't." I quickly pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment forming a complete sentence. "I love you, you heal me." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, than whispered in my ear. "Take me, please." I restrained myself as I picked her up bridal style and walked over to my coffin, gently setting her inside. "Are you sure?" I asked again. She gave a firm nod. I leaned down, kissing her neck. Pulling away for a second, I considered pulling away, but when she wrapped her arms around my neck, I knew it was a lost battle. It always had been, from the moment I met her. I quickly latched onto her neck, drinking her blood eagerly. Her blood definitely tasted different, the undeniable sweetness or Cordelia's demon blood was gone, thankfully, and the taste had changed since she had turned. But there was still the underlining taste of her blood that was _her._ It was one thing I utterly loved about her blood. Everyone has a different taste, and it changes with experiences, but there is always the underlining taste that is that persons essence. And I absolutely loved Sora's. I pulled her closer to me as I pulled away. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to." She replied. I leaned forward and kissed her, she immediately opened her mouth to me. After a while, I pulled away and she gasped out my name. As I leaned down and continued to kiss her, slowly removing our clothes, I knew I would be hearing much more of that. And for the first time in two month, I was happy.

* * *

**~Yui~**

* * *

I quickly closed the door when the first thing I saw was clothes coming off. I had gone to talk to them about what had happened with Ayato. I quickly walked back to my room with my head down and my cheeks on fire. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me when I finally looked up, and I froze, eyes wide and heart pounding. Ayato was leaning against the wall next to the glass doors that led out to the balcony. He was staring at me with a blank expression. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked towards me, never breaking eye contact. I started backing up, but I knew there was no escape when I felt my back hit the door. When Ayato reach me, he reached next to me and locked the door.

"So, I think you need to explain some things, Yui." He whispered in my ear.

"I-I h-have no i-idea what you're talking about." I stuttered, shaking. He leaned down a kissed my neck, sucking, and leaving his mark. I shivered at the feeling. It was only him that could do this to me, make me feel amazing no matter what he did to me.

"Don't lie to me Yui. The fact you ran away and how fast your heart was beating gives it away. But I want to here you say it. Who did you chose." He growled in my ear, biting it.

I gasped out, and before I could stop it, the word flew out of my mouth. "I chose you." I said gasping as he continued to suck on parts of my skin. He froze and pulled away slowly, looking directly into my eyes, his own slightly wide. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the bed, throwing me onto it, and then climbing on top of me. He leaned down and bit hard into my neck, and I didn't hold back the moan that work it's way into my throat. He pulled away, a slightly trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Tell me, Yui, who do you belong to?" He leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek.

"Ayato, what are you-" He cut me off with a kiss. When he pulled back, he asked me again, his voice softer. "Who did you chose, Yui. Who is this person you told me about?" He nuzzled my neck a little, breathing in my sent.

"I think you already know who, Ayato."

"I think so to, Yui. But I want to hear you say it. Who is it that you care about?" He lightly nibbled my jaw, making me gasp. He ran his hand down my side, making me shiver and slightly arch my back.

"It's you!" I said breathless. When he pulled back, I refused to make eye contact, but her lightly grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him, I was surprised to see him smiling softly. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. He slowly worked his way from my mouth to my neck, and I felt his smile turn into a smirk.

"Do you know what tonight it, Yui?" I slightly shook my head. He pulled back, kissing my lips one more time before continuing.

"It's a full moon. Do you know what that means?" He asked. My eyes widened as I though back to what Shu had said three months ago, about Sora and Subaru mating, and what I saw earlier.

"Sort of." I whispered.

"It means, that I could claim you as my mate, right here, right now. Do you understand, Yui?"

"I knew that part, but how does it work?" I asked, my breathing increasing.

"I mark you under the full moon, and, through out this night much as Sora and Subaru did, I will make you submit to me. I will give you pleasure until you are so used to me that even one of my touches will make you breathless. A big part of it is that one completely gives themselves, body and mind, over to the other. And they are charged with taking care of their mate and protecting them. They protect their partners soul. And in return they are given strength and blood from their charge." He gave me a gentle kiss "Are you ready for that? Are you willing to give yourself fully to me? Are you willing to trust me with your soul?" after a second I made my decision.

"Yes."

"Then be prepared, because our true selves come out more on nights of the Full Moon, but during a mating ritual there is nothing holding us back. The goal if for our mate to except us as we truly are. Are you ready for this? I may hurt you, I may embarrass you to no end, I will do things weather you want to or not, and it's a given that I will take your innocence. Are you will to go through that?"

"I decided a long time ago that I was going to chose you, Ayato." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Even if you put me on the verge of death, I'll be okay because I trust you completely." He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Are you ready than?" I gave a nod, and he took a deep breath. When he looked at me next, there was a hunger in his eyes and he launched forward, digging his fangs deep into my neck, making me scream his name in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was setting. Ayato and I had kept on going until the sun was a ways up. It only took two hours before I was screaming that I was his, and only his. And that I voiced that he own all of me. I grabbed his discarded shirt off the floor and put it on, walking across the hallway and into the bathroom. I grabbed disinfectant and a few other things and started cleaning out the numerous deep bite marks all over my body. My lower region ached and my whole body was sore. Not to mention I was still incredibly light headed. I jumped when Ayato suddenly appeared behind me with only pajama pants on. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gently kissing one of the marks he has left last night.

"...how are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Yes, he had been brutal last night, but I hadn't cared, it was who he was, and I loved him for all of who he was. I turned around to face him.

"Besides a bit sore and light headed, I could be better." I said smiling at him. He looked down at me with sad eyes. I leaned up and kissed him. "I'm fine, Ayato. I really couldn't have asked for anything more. I'm happy that you claimed me."

"You aren't going to regret it in the future?"

"Never. You will always be my number one." I said laughing slightly. He laughed as well. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered the three words I had been dying to hear him say.

"I love you, Yui."

"I love you to Ayato."

And in that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
